Of Foxes and Dogs
by L33t Horo
Summary: A shinobi transported to a feudal farytale land... where demons roam free and adventure and thrills are everywhere... Naruto joins the demon slayers grooup to find his friends...and a way home... and to defeat Naraku
1. Chapter 1

**Of Foxes and Dogs **

this fanfiction is my third project... my other projects will go on hiatus for a while since I need new material... I plan on going for 300+ chapters

this is a Naruto/Inuyasha fanfiction... all characters belong to their proper owners (that is until I buy them from them... hopefully next year)

to the story

On a village far away deep inside the mountains of the Fire nation the shinobi of the village hidden in the leafs where living their lives as usual, trading, business, recreation and harrasing a young boy... he wouldn't be more than 7 years old.. he was hated by the villagers and shunned... the poor kid did not know why this boy's name was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy had blue eyes like the ocean, and the eyes where as deep as the ocean as well... he has seen the face of hate and anger... villagers hated him and never knew the reason, he decided that he wanted to show them off by becoming the leader of this village... the shinobi above all... the Hokage. After saying what he wished to become he was inmediately possed with obstacles... he tried to get into the academy but the council of elders thought of this as a way of the demon inside this child to regain his lost strenght... they where terrified of this because they did not understand... very pitiful, humans always fear the unknown.

Eventually Naruto overcame his ordeal... he managed to get by even with his mediocre grades, (studying was not his forte) but he tried to be the best on his class at the academy. The Council was scared... but decided to take advantage of Naruto's inability to produce Bunshins and rigged the tests so that the last but most important exam was that of the Bunshins.

Naruto got into the biggest obstacle ...but as much as he tried he could not concentrate his chakra well enough, so Mizuki-sensei gave him an advice, to steal a scroll that had secret forbidden techniques and study it that way, Iruka-sensei might just pass him.

WRONG!!!

This was an elaborate plan from Mizuki to steal the scroll for his own purposes... and frame Naruto. Naruto was on the forest exhausted from practicing the techniques from the scroll Iruka-sensei reached to him first where Naruto was hiding... Naruto told Iruka how Mizuki told him that if he learned the techniques from this scroll he would let him become a full fledged shinobi.

Mizuki apeared and trew kunais at Iruka who figured out his plot. Iruka always had a special place in his heart for the young fox boy... he was like a father figure to the boy and vice-versa. Iruka was then struck with a windmill shiriken in his back... Mizuki then told Naruto who he really was and why the villagers dispiced him... "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX DEMON WHO DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE 12 years ago!!!!"

This new information shocked Naruto... all this was because of something that lay dormant on his body... a demon... iruka then satnaded up and said "Naruto is not the demon... the demon is gone.. what I have for Naruto is not hatred but total respect... he is a splendid ninja...Uzumaki Naruto...

---------------------------------------------END OF PART 1----------------------------------------

More surprises coming next


	2. Chapter 2

**OF FOXES AND DOGS**

well... this is chapter two... I know I did a small summary of Naruto volume one manga but that is the best way to introduce to the story as I could... I hope the into did...made you want for more?

---------------------------------------------------unto the story-----------------------------------

The setting... Feudal era Japan... the sky is blue the grass is green the air pure and peaceful...for now. In the deeps of a cave, a half demon of immense hatred towards a certain half dog demon was planing his next move to obtain the shards from the new miko that arrived... the one called Kagome. Naraku was evil, cunning, and above all he was smart, the later being the most dangerous since most demons are brutes and succumb to basic needs (food, blood,sex, etc) he did not want any of that... he wanted power... for what reason? For the sake of power itself... no hidden agenda, he wanted power and to do so he needed the jewel of four souls... or the shikon no tama.

(scene change to the forest)

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you certain this is where you felt the presence of the jewel shard?

Kagome: I am sure of it. But this shard... is very tainted.. is so dark... and cold I never felt a shard so contaminated

Miroku: what do you mean lady Kagome?

Kagome: the person having them must be a real evil demon to do so

Inuyahsa: Naraku... he is here... I can smell him

Naraku: I am thrilled that you remember me Inuyasha (saying the name with a lot of spite)

Sango: Naraku!!! give me back Kohaku! You bastard!!

Sango rushes head on against Naraku but she is pinned down on the gound by Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha gets angry at seeing one of his friends being tortured by this demented demon

Miroku: Sango!!!

The monk rushed in to help Sango...who was pinned painfully on the ground Naraku simply brushed the monk off... Kagome gave some support with her purifing arrows

Naraku: You will die here Inuyasha... everything you love everything you cared for...you will see them die and be unable to do nothing... just like with Kykyo

(scene change)

Konoha village... 10am...

it has been long time since the missing nin Sasuke left the village in order to obtain power from Orochimaru team 7 was heart broken and saddened... the village has been rebuilt but not their hearts or spirits... the Godaime has planned a party to search for an d bring back the Uchiha brat but all attempts where futile...

Kakashi: Naruto today you will all have a free day... knock yourselves out... you kids need to rest from time to time he said to Sakura and Naruto

Today was a great festival... lot of merchants from different parts of the world came selling interesting items and delicious food. The Godaime thought of this as a way to lift the spirit of her people, it was working... people seemed a bit happier and normal

Naruto was with Sakura, they found a small knife with a golden fox carved in it...naruto saw this and decided to buy that knife... the seller grabbed his hand before he could reach for it

Seller: Beware child, this dagger is not something a kid like you should buy... it is very dangerous and has claimed the lives of many humans

Naruto: yea yeah old man... how much for the dagger?

Seller: 5000 yen

Naruto payed the man off and left, he saw that the metal of this dagger was... alien to him... it seemed like something on the dagger was giving a lot of power and melding with the dagger itself

Hey kit! 

Naruto:_Is that you fussball?_

you got balls to call me that 

Naruto:_ what do you want?_

that dagger kit... is from my clan 

Naruto:_ You mean there are more of you?_

I wish... i would like to see them trying to stop all the clan... the blood and slaughter unfortunately for me it is not... all of them passed away long after the great war 

Naruto: _ what does this dagger do?_

it opens a portal to where we can go to a different plane or realm of existance...but only those who don't have their 5th tail use them... 

Naruto: _care to teach me how it works?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day

Konoha 1pm

Kakashi: well hello there!!

Naruto and Sakura: You are 4 hours late!!!

Kakashi: today we will be learning how to do a teleportation jutsu

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei... do you mind if I use this?

Naruto pulls out his small dagger he bought the other day at the festival

he pricked his hand with it and let the blood flow trough the dagger

the dagger glowed gold for a moment... then he shoved the dagger unto the earth

Naruto: Kitsune no jutsu!

Kakashi's eyes widened when he did that... he knew that when the word kitsune came in a phrase for jutsu it was going to be a bad omen

close by

Gaara Tenmari and Kankuro where here to visit team 7 resident fox

they came to see as they where absorbed by the jutsu

(scene change)

Inuyasha was battling the evil Naraku with his dragon skin tetsaiga and he was making Naraku back off... Naraku knew what the weakness of this transformation was... Inuyasha hands where marked with burs coming from the youkai energy from Naraku

Kagome destroyed Naraku's body once more but to no vail... his head escaped.

Naraku: this is but a minor setback of my plans be warned Inuyasha I will be back

with that said Naraku vanished into thin air

Inuyasha was frustrated... he missed the opportunity of a life time... he then punched the ground making a big crate on it... he was pissed

Kagome simply hugged Inuyasha while she was crying... she was feeling hopeless... this never ending nightmare that Naraku has brought

Kagome decided she needed to see her family, she needed to study for exams that came in 2 weeks and she had not done so

Inuyasha escorted her to the Bone Eater well to make sure she was safe

something glowed inside the well...

Naruto&Sakura:Whoaa!!!

Sakura landed on top of Naruto

Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the two kids

Kagome saw their clothing like the one's from their time...

Inuyasha pushed gently Kagome to the back and stood in a combat pose

Inuyasha: the boy reeks of demon

Kagome: readied her bow and arrow

Sango and Miroku came to the scene Kirara was acompanied by Shippo the little fox demon

once Shippo came near and Inuyasha was attaking he screamed

Shippo: Stop!!!!!

Inuyasha fumbled and fell Kagome retreaded her arrow

Inuyahsa walked over to Shippo and gave him a Noggie

Shippo:OWOWOWOWOOW!!! What was that for?!

Inuyasha:that is for making me trip you annoying brat

Shippo: you can't kill him

Shippo said this with teary eyes

Inuyasha: why not?

Shippo: he carries the scent of my tribe... he is my kin...he smells like...my brother

at this Kagome gasped, Inuyasha just looked at Shippo...Sango just looked at the boy and Miroku spoke

Miroku: are you sure he is your brother Shippo?

Shippo: go on Inuyasha take a sniff at him... you will see that he has the same smell as I did

Inuyasha: fine fine

Sakura was unconscious so she did not hear the conversation

he sniffed the blond kid... in fact he had a small, albeit true smell of a Kitsune an he did smell like Shippo... but he also smelled like a human... he had yoki but he was human...

he did not carried a smell of a hanyou... something odd about this kid Inuyasha though to himself

They carried the pink haired girl and the blond kid to Kaede's village

Naruto was the first to wake up... he noticed his jacket was gone and so was his shirt... he was bandaged and Sakura was still unconscious

but well... she had her head bandaged

Naruto: Where am I?

Kagome was near him so she sat down in front on him

Kagome: hello there little boy

Naruto:_ boy this lady is pretty..._ hello there... who are you?...and to that matter...where am I?

Kagome: you are fine... we had to take you from the Bone eating well over to the nearest village

Naruto: Bone eating well? What's that?

Kagome: uh? You mean to tell me you don't know about the well?

Naruto: to tell you the truth one minute I was trying a new technique using this hands her the dagger...now broken I don't know what happened thought

Kagome gives the dagger to Shippo who widens his eyes after seeing it

Kagome: you know what this dagger is Shippo?

Shippo was staring at the dagger and snapped back to reality

Shippo:Yes... that is the kitsune yoko dagger... in our families you can see the power by the amount of tails a fox have... depending how many tails you have is what technique you can do... when you had 5 tails you could be able to teleport but it was difficult and very draining unless you had 6 or seven tails... so my father told me that the dagger was forged to give our 5 tailed fox bretheren a breather as to not expend and exhaust themselves... but the daggers where stolen and never heard of them again...next year the thunder brothers came and decimated my family

Kagome hugged the little kit... he had been trough a lot

Naruto: hey lady... have you seen my friend... she is a girl that has pink hair

Kagome: she is right next to you and my name is Kagome by the way... what is yours?

Naruto:My name is Uzumaki Naruto next in line to become the Hokage of my village

the greatest ninja alive

After his introduction he heard a groaning from his friend...

Naruto: Sakura?!! Are you allright?

Sakura was dizzy from the fall

Sakura: where are we?

Naruto: not on Konoha that's for sure

Sakura rose up: heir hair was covering hair face she was looking at the floor

Sakura (in a death like tone): NARUTO!!!!!

she hit him into the floor and made a huge crater on it

Inuyasha just back out...Sango just looked dumbstruck... Miroku just flushed any ideas of asking her to bear his child

Inuyasha: for a ningen she is awfully strong

Shippo: hey!! stop picking on my brother!!

Sakura looked down and saw a cute little boy with fox ears and a bushy tail

she grabbed him and inspected him...she squeezed and hugged him

Sakura: Aww he is so cute

Shippo:_ I always have this effect with the girls hehehehe_

Inuyasha rolled the boy over (Naruto) and whispered to him

Inuyasha: I fell for you man

after a few minutes of Sakura cudling Shippo

Shippo walked over to where Naruto was

he cuddled next to him as Inuyasha explained the events that transcured to Sakura

Naruto woke up and Shippo jumped on his head...

Shippo: you are awake big brother!!

Naruto:brother? But I am an only child... I am an orphan at that...

Shippo: no you are my brother... you have the dagger of our clan... and you have the scent of a kitsune no yoko like me

Naruto went deep into his mind and walked into the cage where Kyubii was confined

Naruto: Oi fussball... I have to talk to you

Kyubii: so..the kit come forth...what is it this time...?

Naruto: it seams you have a relative on the outside

Kyubii was dumbstruck...he changed to his original form... s small and delicate fox... a golden fox with nine tails very beautiful sight to behold...

Kyubii: my relative?...one of my kin is alive (his voice was sad... and hopeful... like someone who wished to be reunited with someone he loved and cared about)

Naruto: you are not acting as yourself fussball

Kyubii: let me see you when you suddendly find yourself homeless and without a family and awoken from a deep slumber...nothing is what it was... how would you act little brat? But as of now...seeing that I can't interact with my family you at least gained a brother... or something akin to it now... out... I shall pass unto you all of my being... I am tired of this place... I will give you my power and memory...and blood... you will become something resembling a demon... but not being one... you will still be a mortal... just with added benefits

naruto stepped back...but the Kyubii released his youkai and blood unto naruto... his last words where

"_Until we meet on the other side you better live a good life kit hahahahahaha"_

the youkai energy swirled around Naruto until his body absorbed it all... a process that changed his body slightly as to accommodate the energy his eyes changed... his sapphire eyes grew and became more feral... his fangs grew a few inches longer and his nails became longer and stronger but the most notable change was...

Naruto:Ouch ouch... something hurts me...ouch

He grabed a kunai and cut a small hole on his pant... from the whole 3 tails emerged displaying the wonderful golden color

Sakura just watched dumbstruck at Naruto's 3 tails...

Naruto: I believes this is gonna take a hell of an explanation?

The demon slayer, the monk, the little fox kid and the guy dressed in red nodded

Naruto: Sakura? Listen well... you will hear me and then you can scream or punch or whatever you want... eh...guys...do you mind?

The 5 people left the hut and wondered for a while about Naruto's explanation to the pink haired girl

a long 40 minutes later and a very saddened girl

Naruto: is okay... she knows the truth now and now we should get going...

he then remembered something...

Naruto: Sakura...have you seen Kakashi-sensei?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------end of chapter----------


	3. Chapter 3

**OF FOXES AND DOGS**

the scene is located near a river bank... the body of a man with white hair and his face partially covered by a mask he was carried by some friendly villagers to their home... the man was the teacher of the two ninjas found by the demon slayer group a couple of miles away, he was then treated by the medical group of the village making him drink some plant infusion and covering him with some salve around the wounds that he had... a few hours later he regained consciousness. He scanned his surroundings to see if he could spot anything familiar. He then remembered what happened what seamed to him a few minutes ago

He remembered Naruto's Kitsune no jutsu teleport justsuthat has dragged him to this place...for all he knew he could be on the other side of the earth... he realized Sakura and Naruto where not anywhere near him. He stood up and left the hut he was in. The villagers where very curious of his outfit. He explained (lied trough his teeth) that he was a traveler and had obtained his clothing from many people as a gesture of thanks the travelers wanted to hear more, so Kakashi elaborated a story of his adventures

(scene change)

A blond girl is waking from unconsciousness as she sees a village being ransacked by thieves and murderes...

Tenmari:_ this is not my problem... why should I do something... it is nont my mission_

Tenmari then realized she was not in Konoha or anywhere near the Fire Nation...she was alone and lost and the villagers could point her to the right direction.

After debating with herself she decided to protect the village from the horde of enemies.

(scene change)

A boy in black was on a tree...how he got there? He himself did not know... but one thing was certain he was not anywhere near Konoha or the Sand Village

Kankuro: man... this is so anoying... now where the hell could Tenmari and Gaara be... he was afraid that Gaara might be unconscious, because if he was...the Shukaku might take over he used his puppet crow to move it and scout ahead for him

(scene change Again!!!)

a boy with sunken eyes as someone who had insomnia for a lifetime walking down a path from the forest... he had no idea where he was, but he did not care, he was worried about his brother and sister, and Naruto

in front of him an immense demon rose from the ground... a worm demon...

the worm demon did not talk he lunged against Gaara who did not move... blood was splattered everywhere...the worm was impaled on a sand made spear that came from nowhere...

he advanced and jumped over the dead demon worm body... as nothing happened... he had something to do as he walked he saw a small village near the sea... the view was very pictoresque... the sea the sun and the huts on the sea was very nice and peaceful. Gaara decided to ask if any of them had seen someone like Naruto. The second he stepped in the village, the villagers acted a bit suspicious of the boy... Gaara did not blame them because he was an outsider here.

Gaara: excuse me can any of you help me I am looking for a boy around my age...he has yellow hair and an orange outfit...have you seen such a boy?

The villagers answered no and then Gaara asked them if he could stay for the night... he was looking for his family and friends that got separated

The villagers told him he was welcome to stay but he probably wouldn't live the next day... they explained that once every full-moon a flock of bat demons came and killed the villagers

Gaara did not mind such trivial things and he went to rest... he was asleep...but he was still conscious that way the sand shukaku spirit could not take over...

night came and the full-moon was high in the sky he heard the beating of wings...and peeked trough windows and saw figures in the sky coming down... he stepped out of the hut...

Gaara: all of you who value their lives get inside the huts and don't look outside till I tell you to do so

the villagers called the boy insane but they obeyed nonetheless... it was something in his voice that made them obey him without question

The Bat demons laughed at the boy they swarmed to kill the young red haired boy but they where all stopped by a shield made of sand...

the boy had murderous eyes... and the sand acted on his own

the bats attacked but they where stopped by the sand automatic defenses

there was no blind spot to hit... so the bats decided to tear the town... the boy then used the sand from the beach to protect the little village from the demons

Gaara:This village is under my protection now... if any of you as much to tries to come back I will kill you all

as he said that his shield transformed into a lance a cut the head of 30 bat demons in a single swing

the bat demon lord the came and saw the boy... he knew something was not right when he saw the village not burning and a single boy protecting the village with no weapons and 30 dead bodies of the strongest bat demons under his wings (pun intended)

Bat demon Lord: who are you young human? What is it that you hindered us from our food?

Gaara: Food? You use them as food... i guess I was wrong... I guess I will kill all of you now!!!!!

Gaara's sand covered the demons and made them float in mid air

Gaara: Dessert Coffin!!!!

A sickening squish sound was heard and blood dripped from the sand...

the demons that survived scrambled to get away from the boy... for death was certain if he where to catch them againg.

A villager then was wondering what had happened...he thought the boy was dead... but then something he saw made him fall to his knees

Gaara: come on out... it is safe to go...for ever...

The villagers saw the dead body of the bat demon lord and as many as 30 of his demon underlings about...

they made a feast that day for their savior Gaara for once in his life felt.. alive...and it was not because of the killing of the demon... it was from the villagers acknowledging him as a human being rather than a demon

That day Gaara pulled a genuine smile for the second time in his life

the villager kids asked him many questions and he then answered them all...except the one about his inner demon... he did not want them to know...

(Back to Kagome's group)

Naruto was hanging out with Shippo to meet his new younger brother

Naruto was happy to have a brother now... sure he was not even from the same species but heck... he was something he never had... a family

Sakura knew a bit of Naruto's history so she felt kind good for him when he explained to her that he was his little brother because of the kyubii in him.

Naruto was then explained about Inuyasha and how he saved Shippo from the thunder brothers and how Kagome and Inuyasha first meet about Miroku's and Sango's encounters and about Naraku

Sakura was very saddened when she heard about Inuyasha's story... and then a tad angey when she heard about Inuyasha's double timing Kagome with Kykyo who has come back from the other side

Sakura and Naruto asked: Could you help us look for our teacher?

Kagome: sure... what does he look like?

Inuyasha:What? Whe don;;t have time to baby sit a couple of brats!!

Kagome: INUYASHA!!! SIT BOY!!!

Inuyasha kissed the ground very painfuly

Sango:that was one big "sit"

Shippo:that what he gets for not helping my big brother

Sakura wlked alongside Kagome and Sango and Miroku was behind them three with Naruto and Shippo, the later being on Naruto's shoulder.

Miroku was on a battle betwenn groping the cute girl or being send into Hades by her for touching her

Naruto gently nudged to monk

Naruto: hey! Ero-houshi let me tell you something... that hit she gave me earlier ... is only 10 of her actual strength

the monk gulped as he flushed any idea from his mind made of fear of death

Sango was surprised about the monk... well... monk like behavior to witch Kagome thinks is because of the situation he might be encountered if he tried his lecherous ways...

Naruto holds then a conversation with his little brother about his world and adventures

Naruto: well... Shippo what can I tell you about myself? Well I am a shinobi from a village called Konoha... I am searching for a friend who became a missing nin because he was power-hungry in his desire to kill his older brother who murdered all of his clan and left him live just so he could hunt him down... now I am on a mission to bring his stupid ass back home and knock some scene into him on the way back... or on battle it mattered not

I am always training so I can become the leader of my village... perhaps you would like to come live with us sometime I have my own apartment

Shippo: Naruto-nisan what is an apartment?

Naruto: is like a BIG hut but the hut is divided in many different sections so that people could live...there are also mansions like where kings live...

Naruto had been saving a lot of money he gets payed for and few of them have been C rank and a few have been B rank, thought most of them where D ranked missions he still made good money as to save to buy his own land to have a mansion to himself

Shippo looked at him very solemnly... he was a human trying to make a name for himself doing such a harsh job, not even their own family would do such gruelsome and dangerous jobs...

Naruto saw his expression on the kit's face so he say this

Since people think I am an evil demon I want to prove them wrong, I am a respectable member of society (thought I loved playing pranks on them) and future leader of my village

Shippo eyes where like stars after listing to his big brother talk about his dream...

Sakura saw how Naruto enjoyed being with Shippo... he had someone that looked up to him...rather than him wanting to have someone to look up to

Kirara leaped into Naruto's head the later being surprised at the cat...

Naruto held Kirara and examined her

Naruto: whow...she is a very beautiful cat..and her eyes... they are like rubies... he say as he snuggled the little cat-demon against him

Sango: Kirara there is no ordinary cat..she is in fact a cat demon

Naruto: demons come on all shape and sizes uh? He said as he pat Kirara gently

The group was heading towards a village where someone was waiting for them

-------------------------------------------end chapter------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

OF FOX AND DOGS

Kankuro's puppet returned to him...he then saw the area trough his puppet's video recording system to have a better understanding of his surrounding areas.

Kanguro: Pehft damm... well...there is no villages close by and by the looks of things this area just gives me bad vibes... shivers like when I was with Gaara before he meet Naruto

Kankuro decided to head west to his location..there was a clearing and that would be better for him...that way he could see everything and nothing could hide at plain sight

Kankuro continued running downstream...that way civilization would be sure to be close

(scene change)

Near the coastal part of feudal japan the salty air aroma filled the young junchinkurii with peace he never felt... alive...without the need of killing...

the villager's kids tugged on Gaara's robes... they wanted to keep company to the young man in turn he decided to do something for the kids... he made the sand from the beach form into a playground of sorts that he spend his time in alone... now it became nothing more than a lingering sad memory of a distant past. The kids hugged Gaara's knees since they where to small to reach his waist... he felt, if anything, human for once...

(scene change)

A ninja with a long white hair that showed every disdain for gravity was out of the hut. His face was still masked and he was feeling very pissed at Naruto...

Kakashi: _Naruto... what the heck did you get us into now?_

As Kakashi strolled trought the village he found out where he was... and about the dangers this village faced...

Villager 1: this village was very prosperous at a time long ago when my father's grandfather was but a child... a young prince came wounded from battle. The villagers unbest-known to them where caring for the son of one of the most powerful rules of the land at the time...after being healed the king's emissaries came looking for the lost prince who when returning upon his mansion a gift was given to the villagers... many of the vassals of the king came bringing gold and new equipment for us to use for our fields... after a few years the young prince took control but he was then struck by an unknown illness at the time...now many a demon have been attacking this village in a rather random fashion... attaking but a single object in this village

Villager 2: the small mansion of our feudal lord that is right there

(he pointed at what seamed to be the best building in the area)

Kakashi then decided to investigate the matter a little further... if this world was inhabited by demons it could be very dangerous for everyone if Naruto's Kyubii no yoko found a way to free himself from it's cage

(change scene)

achoo!!

Naruto sneezed

Shippo: what's the matter Naruto-nisan? You catching a cold?

Naruto: I don't think so Shippo... someone must be thinking or talking about me

Sakura: Shippo tell me... why did you call Naruto your brother? I mean come on... he is human for once... and...

Sakura's speech was stopped when Naruto pointed his newfound 5 **real** fox tails he has gained from the fox demon inside him...

Naruto: Sakura.. I am still human so don't you get any ideas of telling people back home Kyubii has taken over...

Kirara was still comfortable sleeping on Naruto's head and Shippo was in his shoulder listening to all of Naruto's and Sakura's chitter chatter

Kagome then came over the ninja boy and tugged him to come on front with Inuyasha and Sango and the rest... rather than bringing up the rear

(On Naruto's home-world)

A blond with immense breasts had just broken the 5th desk in a day...she was pissed and it was not because of her menopause that she had looooooong since aged of it

Tsunade: Shizune...give a report on Team 7 Kakashi and the Kazekame and his escorts!!!

Shizune was very nervious when Tsunade was like this... she then said

Shizune: T-Team 7 status is the same as for Kakashi and the Sand emissaries... all are in MIA...

Tsunade: any clues as on why or how?

Shizune: not of yet Tsunade-sama... but whe found a fragment of a rare metal along their usual training ground

Tsunade: _ Naruto what have you gotten yourself into now?_

_...After a pause..._

Tsunade: Shizune.. more sake!!!

Shizune: Yes mam!!

Ino, Shikimaru, Lee, and Hinata where eavesdropping on the conversation... the knew their teammates and friends have disappeared to God knows where

they quietly and quickly left the building to ponder on what might have happened to them

(Back to Feudal Japan)

Kakashi then came into the mansion built by the noble rules whose son was saved... he then asked audience with the lord of the land who lived there... he did not get his answer... he decided to explore this new land, he did not get to far without a confrontation... being inside the forest a few miles from the village a strange being attacked him... it's blood-lust was huge, it was a girl in a scandaly clad outfit... (think of Yura of the hair but with longer hair and wearing the wolf tribe cloathing) Kakashi saw here and he gave a perverted smile to his insides.. (go figure...closet pervert)

Kakashi:well well... who do we have here.. aren't you a little young to be showing you thighs?

Demon girl: who are you to tell me what I should or should not wear.. I am centuries your senior ningen trash

a fight erupted on the forest... the "girl" (as Kakashi saw her) was really powerful on her hand to hand combat... apparently having some truth over her being his superior...

Kakashi:_ Well... time to get serious then_

he then lifted his head band to his forehead and opened his eye... the sharingan flashed to life

The demon girl stoped after seeing such strange eye on a ningen... she sniffed the air around him... yes, she was certain it was nothing more than a ningen for no youkai energy could be smelled around him

Kakashi leaped towards a small lake... then then formed seals at an amasing rate... the demoness thought oh it funny trying to pray...not knowing the power of the copy ninja Kakashi's abilites

Kakashi: Katon: Ryūka no Jutsuon !!

Fire came from The direction of the ningen she was ably to dodge it but at the cost of her tail being burned

Kakashi then hold the girl in a bear hug hold at jumped into the air where he began to spin rapidly... he then came crashing with the girl to the ground... the girl was then unconscious...the attack has worked...

He ten tied the girl up and moved on ahead... his sharingan was covered once more by his head-band

This girl might give me some information about this place

(somewhere on a waterfall cave)

Koga: any word of the scout we sent over to see any of Naraku's movements?

Wolf demon 1: none Koga...

all of the wolf tribe where beginning to wonder about their comrade

Koga decided to wait... just be patient

(back to Kakashi then)

wolf girl: uhmm... where am I?

Kakashi: well... it appears the little girl finally woken up

Kakashi said in his nonchalant tone of voice

Wolf girl: eh? Why can't I move?

To her realization she was bounded by ropes as she was placed under a tree

Wolf girl: Kyaaaaa!!!! what did you do to me? Have you done anything to me? oh... now I will never be able to be married

Kakashi just sweat dropped as she went into hysterical girl mode... he just waved his hands

Kakashi: I assure you I have done nothing to you... I just need information and help traveling this land because I am new around here

The wolf girl too a sniff off him... he certainly did not smell like most ningens around here, or dressed like most ningens...

Wolf girl: what do you want? she said it in a resigned tone 

Kakashi: well... I need some help getting around here and you are certainly very useful as a guide, being that I don't know any of this territory

Wolf girl... do you mind at least calling me by my name?

Kakashi: and that would be?

Wolf girl: Shinibane

Kakashi: alright Shinibane... where do we go on now? I am looking for a village that is perhaps bigger from the one that I came from

Shinibane: you told me you are not form here!

Kakashi: But I arrived to a village while I was out of commission and I need to find some people...by the way... you smell like a dog... no offence

Shinibane: A dog!?! you dare compare me to a mangy mut!?! I am Shinibane wolf demon chosen to marry Koga the wolf demon leader

Kakashi's eyes widened...

Kakashi: _ a demon... and there is a pack of them... and worst of all... she is the one chosen to marry the alpha male of the clan... Kakashi good buddy you have stepped into some deep shit now_

They jumped from tree-branch to tree-branch gaining more terrain... until they reached the edge of the forest...

Shinibane: well little ningen I have to leave for now... but mark this the shame of defeat will be washed off...I will come back and kill you personally

after leaving Kakashi close to the nearest village she ran way back to home

Kakashi then decided that the best course of action was to locate his students... and a way back home

Kakashi:_ I just hope that Tsunade does not put me as a missing-nin_

Kakashi decided to take this in the best of manners as a way to amplify his horizons... he did not know however that they where in a whole nother world

Where demons where as commun as Naruto eating Ichiharu's ramen

Kakashi stepped into the village where a miko was healing and helping the townsfolk... Kakashi walked in his leaisure pace when an arrow meet at his body...

The arrow that supposed to be logged in Kakashi's stomach was logged yes, but in a piece of wood... Kawarimi no Jutsu,

Kakashi was behind the young (apparently) miko saying

Kakashi: is that a proper way to greet a simple wanderer that just got lost and found his way to this village? (saying so in the most carefree of ways... as only Kakashi could do)

Miko: I don't know who you are, but normal you are not... are you a demon or an assassin?

Kakashi: an assassin?... perhaps... it fits my job description, but we don't only kill people you know?

Miko: so you be an assassin then... very well then DIE!!!

the miko launched a barrage of arrows that had a pinkish glow that destroyed a nearby boulder and a few trees

Kakashi simply jumped above her and knocked her bow from her hands

Kakashi: _ why are the pretty ones attacking me all the time?_

Kakashi then put a kunai on her trought when he noticed a very odd but familiar scent...

Kakashi's eyes widened... as he recognized the smell... the smell of burial dirt and roting flesh...

Kakashi: You... you are not alive are you? (he said this with a small hint of fear...being that a already dead enemy can't be killed)

the young miko smirked at him... she then lifted her arms to scape from Kakashi's grab-hold... stunningly beautiful she was equally as deadly

the young miko started to fire her barrage of arrows to Kakashi, who deflected them all with his kunai

Kakashi then speed up to catch the young miko he was welcomed with a blow to the face thanks to the bow she had on her hand...

Kakashi: ... _well this would be complicated_... hey lady... I am only passing by... I am looking for my students if you have seen them anywhere around... I am not here to kill anyone or anything unless I really need to (he said in his calm tone)

the miko lowered her weapon sensing some truth on his words

Miko: who are you looking for? Perhaps I might have seen them on my travels on this land...

Kakashi paused for a minute and he took out a picture of team 7 (aww... he has a soft side too)

the young miko saw the picture and said

Miko: how does this painting stay this way? Not even the best painters in the land could make a painting to such a degree and blend the colors so life-like

Kakshi was smiling... he never seen someone react to a picture in such a fashion

Kakashi: if I may have my picture back young lady perhaps you have not seen them seeing that we recently came to this new land

Miko: then perhaps I could help you by guiding you trough this land for it is infested by demons... seeing that we are traveling together, for a while at least, perhaps I should state my name... I am Kykyo... priestess of the land... who might you be?

Kakashi: my name? (he said pointing at himself) Kakashi

Kykyo: it is a rather odd name to be named after that witch scares the crows away

Kakashi just sweat-dropped as he inwardly cursed the person for giving him such a dumb name

(scene change)

the village children where sad that Gaara was leaving but he put a sadened face... he felt he wanted to stay... heck his mind and heart screamed at him to stay, but he can't... this was not his home... he was the new leader of his village... the sand village and above all his duties towards his people came before his own personal feelings...

he needed to find his brother and sister and Naruto... he did not know however that all of this was the later fault.

He was then confronted by a familiar shout

**GARAA!!!!?**

Gaara turned to see a fox-like grin... a shinny yellow hair... no doubt, Naruto was the one who shouted his name

with Naruto, however where people Gaara never meet or seen at all...

one of them was a young girl with weird clothing... the other one wore a traditional kimono...yet he sensed her battle power... the other one was well...weird... he had dog ears... _perhaps a blood line limit? _ Thought Gaara

Garaa greeted Naruto and Sakura... he was later introduced to the group

Naruto: this guy here is Gaara he is the Kazekage of the "village hidden in the sand" he is one of the strongest persons I have ever known

the million dollar question was... why was Gaara here?

Gaara explained that he came to the Leaf Village as an emissary of his land to promote the cultural exchange between the two villages..too further the laces of friendships between the villages

Sakura was impressed, she could not recognize this boy who once tried to kill her when they where taking the chunin exams and was psychotic...now, he was calm serene, at peace, and without his inner demon... he seamed, normal, thought he still had those deeply marked eyes... caused by years of sleep deprivation

Gaara was reunited with familiar friends and welcomed by new ones... he was being accepted by them when he noticed something amiss...

Gaara: Naruto... why do you have 5 tails?

(scene change)

Kankuro reached a village where Kakashi meet Kykyo about a half hour after the later had left with said priestess...

Kankuro(to a near by villager):excuse me have you seen perhaps someone who was... well odd looking?

The villagers laughed at him

villager 1: aye young man... we seen a few exotic characters a few before you had cometh along... one hath silvery hair that stood up

Kankuro:_Silvery hair that stood up..._ was he wearing a mask?

Villager 2: aye yes... he did in fact over his face and battled a priestess who gave him much trouble... she thought of him being a demon , ye see... speaking of witch you look like one too young one... you best be careful... why don't ye change your clothing here... we have many to spare

Kankuro decided to take the villagers advice... he washed his war pain from his face at the near river

kankuro's face was of a serious young man with short blond hair... many of the village's girls where sweep of their feet at the sight of the boy

Village girls:he is gorgeous!!!

Kankuro having never had luck with women in his hometown was blushing madly when a horde of girls where surrounding him and asking question he had no answers to

Kankuro:_maybe I should removed my face-paint all-together hehehehe_

He had a very goffy smile on him but he was nonetheless enjoying himself

Kankuro: _ this place rocks!!!!_

(scene change)

Kakashi was following the priestess Kykyo into the deeps of the forest... he noticed that ell like creatures where bringing her small orbs of light to her...Kakashi pondered on what could those orbs be...but he rather not ask... he did not want to seam rude he, however, wanted to know where he was at this point being that he **knew** he was nowhere close to Konoha

Kakashi: priestess Kykyo, was it? Could you tell me kindly where are we?

Kykyo looked at him... he looked foreigner and probably lost... she was a tad ashamed of what she had done earlier...

Kykyo: I supposed your journey had been with no hindrances?

Kakashi:uh? Well... there was a certain girl I fought for a short while her name was Shinibane...she said she was a wolf demon... if I am not mistaken...

tell me do demons truly exist in here?

Kykyo definetly saw he was a foreigner... asking if demons exist...when she herself was looking for the hanyou she loathed...

Kykyo: (in a whisper) Inuyasha

Kakashi: I am sorry, did you said something?

Kykyo: nothing important

the wind rustled the tree branches and Kakashi detected an all to familiar smell

Kakashi: Blood... I sense a lot of blood coming from that direction

Kykyo and Kakashi speed up to where the jounin ninja smell the scent of blood

( at the spot where the scent of blood came)

Tenmari: man these thifts where perverts as well... triyng to cup a fell on me... damm you

she said this as he hit the neareast hand that was trying to go to her ass

She was angry and blushing mad...

Tenmari: Damm them all still they got off lightly... if my brother Gaara would be here with me... (she paused and started to shiver at the possible bloodshet he could had and probably would cause)

Kakashi noticed the blond hair and her ninja head-plate... she was Gaara's sister as he saw the plate's design, and meet with her once...but she was the enemy at that point, nowadays they where allies as of the day they helped to try and bring Sasuske back...

Kakshi came up to her...

Tenmari: Kakashi?

Kakashi: yeah...that's me...question is...why are you here?

Tenmari: Gaara, Kankuro and myself where swallowed by a strange light when we came to greet Naruto

Kakashi: seeing as Naruto is the origin of this problem... should we perhaps look for him?

Kykyo was listening to their conversation... they were not only foreigns... they came from a whole nother world

Kykyo: _ but the only one to be able to do this is a higher demon lord... or someone with a Shikon jewel fragment_

she pondered at the thought

Kykyo:_is it possible that the shards could dispersed themselves beyond this realm?_

Kakashi adverted that the young priestess was deep in thought so he decided to take a rest... and summon his dogs to help him track Naruto and the rest

Kakashi:Kuchiyose no Jutsu

with a small pofing sound a ninken (or ninja dog) came to existence... Kakashi handed him a piece of Naruto's hair he had cut form a previous training exercise

the gray ninja dog with dark glasses sniffed the hair and sat down... Kakashi wrote in a scroll a message to be delivered to his students... wherever they could be...

Kakashi petted the ninja dog as he swiftly left following the scent of the boy

Kakashi: _ I think it would be more effective to just had him sniff this cup of instant ramen..._

he chuckled at the joke at the expense of the blond

Tenmari now joined the jounin and the priestess to find his teammates

The ninja dog swiftly ran trough the plains for hours... being a ninja dog as he he had enhanced speed due to the fact that he could mold chakra and use it to accelerate

the dog caught a scent that he was not familiar with... it was of the demons surrounding the area... but he speed away to avoid confrontation from them

(scene change)

Up on a mountain's cliff... a demon of long silvery hair... with robes of those only high aristocratic s would wear... a small cute girl came with a flower crown for him

Little girl: Lord Seshomaru... I have made this my my lord...

a little green imp with the two headed staff spoke in a screeching manner

Imp: How foolish are you little human... a demon as refined as Lord Seshomaru would never use such a thing...!!!

Seshomaru's eyes then got wide... he sensed a strong presence and a change in the air

Seshomaru then turned away and began walking into the forest

Seshomaru:_ who could be the wielder of such power who is about to cause such change that the winds themselves will speak of it?_

He turned to the human girl a took the flower crown from her and put it in side his outfit for safe keeping...

Seshomaru: We are leaving Rin...

Rin: coming Lord Seshomaru... hurry up Master Jaken

Jaken: horrible Child... wait for me my Lord!!!

(Scene change)

Kankuro was having a blast... he was the best looking man around the village...but unknown for him there was something dark and foreboding

villager x: we have him in our thralls

villager z: yessssss... he will be used for the sacrice...

villager w: so fortunate of him of being so dim witted

(???):so that is what they want to do...

------------------------------------------------end chapter---------------------------

Author coments...

Uhoh... looks like kankuro is on a tight spot... who could be the mystery person that overheard the suposedly "villagers" and what is his or her intentions...

I hope that I did not go to much on the OOC...

you know the Drill

Read and review...

Laters... I have a webcomic to do until next time


	5. Chapter 5

OF FOX AND DOGS

Naruto: that is your sword?

He said as taking the sword away from Inuyasha...

he unsheathed it and saw nothing more than a rusty old sword...

Naruto: you had to give it proper care ...but now is a useless sword now

Inuyasha's forehead vein was popping up...

Inuyasha:_ useless?!!!_ Come here little brat is about night that I show you to respect me

Naruto: oh? Is it a fight well then? Well then here I go!!!

Inuyasha and Naruto continue to relentlessly attack each other, neither giving an inch... Naruto barrages of attacks continue to be blocked from the hanyo as he grows tired of the game

Inuyasha: WIND-SCAR!!!

Inuyasha's "wind-scar" was seen by all but Sakura as too much

Kagome: Inuyasha!!!? you could killed him!!

Sango: I am sorry Inuyasha but that behavior can not be condoned

After the attack cleared nothing of Naruto was left... or so they thought

Naruto: I am not done by a long shot dog man!!!

Naruto came from beneath the earth and strike at Inuyasha's jaw

The hanyou was taken by surprise as the punch connected with a sickening sound

Inuyasha was flung back a couple of yards as he landed on his butt very painfully

Naruto: I AM KNOWN AS THE NUMBER ONE MOST UNPREDICTABLE NINJA OF KONOHA VILLAGE BELIEVE IT!!!

Inuyasha was knocked out of commission for a while... for that being...that ningen boy... Naruto was not a demon properly speaking... yet he managed to defeat Inuyasha on combat in an unprecedented fashion

Sakura just smiled as he saw Naruto win against the half demon Inuyasha... is not that Inuyasha was weak... is because Naruto can is never... linear in his way of attacking... he never makes the fight the same way... he comes with new techniques, upgrades and transforms old ones into his own... he has a style of his own... and given his fox-like nature of being fast on adaptability... he got out of most situations by simply improvising...

The hanyo was being dragged by Kirara (now on her full demon form witch startled Naruto and Sakura for a second) as they continue their jorney to find the Shikon jewels... and Naruto's teacher

(scene change)

A wolf demoness was back to her pack's den... she was a bit tired after the fighting and fleeing... she has greeted by Koga the leader and future husbad ( not that Koga knew about their families plans to marry both of them)

Shinibane: Lord Koga... I am sorry but I have failed you... a ningen got in the way of today's prey...

Koga scoffed...

Koga: a ningen? That is absurd... I hope you are joking because that would be downright embarrassing... we are to fast for any ningen to fight against...

Koga saw tears runing through Shinibane's face...

Koga: hey hey...!!! don't cry ( he hated to see girls cry) is okay... tell me what happened

Shinibane then tells him the story of how the ningen was walking on water and made some strange hand signals... then how one of his eyes where blood red with a dark iris in the form of a cart wheel... she told him about him being able to breath fire and not being a hanyou nor a youkai and how she was bounded and forced to help the ningen

Koga was silent as trying to digest all the information Shinibane has given him, a human capable to fight a wolf demon without breaking a sweat?!... that was to much... he thought this man as a threat to his clan and asked Shinibane if she knew the man's scent... or had an article to track him down with

she handed Kogo a piece of dark blue cloth she managed to bite from Kakashi's headband

He went to look for this ningen all by himself... as he dissapeared on a small tornado

Koga: don't worry Shinibane, you will be avenged!!!

she put her hands on her breast as she stared at his long love leave to avenger...just like a princess... her tail was wagging with exitment...

wolf demon 1: you think she is okay?

Wolf demon 2: yeah... she is probably having a daydream about Koga again...

that answer awarded him with a hit from a bo staff from Shinibane

(scene change)

Kykyo, Kakashi and Tenmari where walking toward a demon infested village Tenmari was feeling uneasy... if the demons where as Gaara was back on the chuuning exams, what hope was there to be alive on a place like this... she was about to ask when Kakashi suddenly pressed on her hand... a signal of stopping her question

As Kykyo stepped into the village many villager's surrounded the group... their eyes where blank, as if something else was controlling them

Kakashi was ready to strike as well as Tenmari, but Kykyo stooped them

Kykyo: these villagers are not the enemy... we must find the source of this and deal with it rather than causing casualties... and harming innocent villagers

A little boy no older than 5 brandished a knife as he went over to attack Kakashi...

Kakashi simply punched the kid on the gut...

Kykyo saw how... professional Kakashi did anything... even Tenmari was a bit taken back at what Kakashi did...

Tenmari: aren't you being a bit rough on them?

Kakashi: Perhaps... but you know a better way of stopping them?

Tenmari wished that Shikimaru was here... his shadow binding technique could had come in handy on this situation...

Tenmari used her fan to make wind jutsu to blow away the villagers... meanwhile Kykyo was looking for something...

Kykyo: There!!!

She shot a arrow that was bathed in a pink light... as it zipped trough and found it's mark... a low level demon that prayed on people's desires and dreams... it manipulated them and sucked their life force in their illusion world...

Tenmari saw someone whom she quickly recognized...

Tenmari: Kankuro!!! Oh my god!!!

she quickly rushed at him and tried to help him stand up...

Kankuro: sis? Is that you? Mann what happened... the last thing I can remember is being surrounded by beautiful girl that wanted to go out with me...

Kykyo gently put her palms on the boy's forehead... she was curing him without chakra but by using a pink glow that emanated from her.. the young ninja was up and at it in a couple of hours... compared to the poison he took when fighting Sasori's puppets this was nothing...he was only exhausted due to chakra depletion

The four of them where off to find their sibling-students... the demons where easy prey to Kykyo's arrow so they had not much to worry about...

that is until when the night fell...

(scene change)

A wolf demon had tracked his intended target... it was the one with a mask... he remembered what Shinibane had told him...

Koga: peft... he doesn't look anything special... I will hunt him down tomorrow... that way... he won't know what hit him

Koga hid again on the tree branches... he had learned to become patience... to stalk rather than attacking head on

(the night fell and Kykyo decided to make camp for the night...)

Koga saw the young priestess... he knew better than attacking with her around... he decided to call his pack...

a howl was perceived by Kakashi and company but was dismissed by the two ninjas as an animal but Kykyo knew better

Kykyo was uneasy... she asked the jonin ninja something

Kykyo: Kakashi-san...have you perhaps had any encounters with some colorful characters before?

Kakashi: colorful... is not the word I would use...she was wearing only a wolf pelt as a skirt

Kykyo: had she perhaps said something about herself?

Tenmari was listening closely to get more knowledge of the situation

Kakashi: She called herself Shinibane... one who would marry the wolf demon Koga

Kykyo was astonished... wolf demons especially females at this period of the moth where quite savage and strong...

Kykyo: you look like an ordinary person... how where you able to defeat them?

Kakashi just stared at her...

Kakashi: well now..that is a secret for me and my friend here to know... and for you to find out

Kykyo was annoyed at this ninja... always so mysterious and never letting anything more than the necessary out... so cautious

Kakashi:_The wolves will strike any minute now_

Like Kakashi thought of... many wolves came from the woodwork and some persons as well... surrounding the group

Kakashi:(with his goffy smile) well... I was begening to think the re was going to be no retaliation when I defeated one of yours... by the way who of you is Koga?

Koga coming from the shadows

Koga: that would be me

he walked to Kakashi with a frown...he was pissed... an angry pissed wolf demon about to attack

Kakashi: if this is for defeating you bride to be look I am terrible sorry

Koga did a double take...

Koga: **YOU HURT KAGOME?!!!!**

Kakashi:Kagome?... never meet her... I thought her name was Shinibane was it not?

Koga: Shinibane?... heck no... I only have eyes for Kagome

Kakashi: so... do you mind leaving now? I am looking for my students who are lost somewhere...

Koga: Like hell I'll go... you hurt one of my pack... you hurt one of us you deal with me

Koga dissapeared into thin air... his speed was equal or grater than Lee's without the weights... he dodges his first kick... it destroyed a nearby boulder

Koga: come back here ningen!!!

Kakashi took a few explosive seals and tagged them on Koga's back

Koga was caught in a blast of explotions... but he quickly recuperated and began his ferocious barrage of attacks

Koga: Come here you!

One of his kicks hit the mark... Kakashi was blown unto a nearby boulder

the sickening craks of ...wood?

Kakashi was above Koga he had used the Kawamiri no jutsu to fool Koga...he did a revised version of Sasuske Lion Barrage

Koga was able to come out but he was injured... but he keep at it

Koga:Wolves Cry!!

A spectral wolf like figure came and speed... unto Kakashi... upon contact it blew up...

Kakshi was send out flying for real this time to the rock boulder a few miles away... Tenmari decided to step up and help the jounin

Tenmari: Wind Cutter!!!

with her fan she made the wind come off as sharp as swords that cut trough everything

Koga was hit by her technique, he was reminded of Kagura... witch irked Koga even more

Koga: die you wench!!!

Koga attacked the blond haired girl... only to dodge the attack on a graceful way

Tenmari:_ Shit... if i get hit by one of those I will surly be a goner_

Kakashi decided to attack using ninjutsu... being that the other could not attack from afar

He removed his headband from his eye... to reveal his sharingan... Koga stared at the eye

Koga: that's one fancy eye you got there... I will shred it to pieces!!!

Kakashi did a few hand-seals... an electric current was forming on his hand

Kakashi speed forward to meet Koga's attack head on

Kakashi: RAIKIRI!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi's Raikiri meet Koga's jewel powered kick... an explosion could be heard for miles...

Koga: you are good for an old man

Kakashi: old? Why I am only 27

Koga: and I am about 80

Kakashi... then shouldn't I be calling **you** old man?

Koga: hehe... walked right into that one uh?

Kakashi: it seams that way...care to call it quits for now?

Koga: tell me this, before and I shall consider it... why did you attack her? Shinibane I mean

Kakashi: self-defense... I really had no wishes to fight anyone around

Koga examined Kakashi... he knew he could have killed Shinibane anytime he wanted... he only used her for directions and left her alone in the wild to go back... he was sure he did no try to ill any of his companions...

Koga: allright listen up, you can go for now... but I expect a rematch sometime soon alright little welp!!

Koga left on a whirldwind as his comanions gasped for air as they run fast to catch (unlikely but they keep trying)

Tenmari sweat-dropped... this guy... reminded her to much of Naruto

(change scene)

ACHOO!!!!

Shippo: Naruto-nisan are you okay? Are you getting a cold?

Naruto: someone must be thinking about me

Shippo: Naruto-nisan can you teach me something? I wanna be as strong as you and you know some pretty cool techniques too!!

Naruto: sorry but I can't teach you anything yet... since you are not an official member of our village...

Shippo pouted at this... this was just going to work on Naruto but Sakura intervined

Naruo: if we can find a way back I will take you with me... and I could try and convince the Hokage to let you in as one of us

Inuyasha heard the private conversation... he felt a tad relieved and sad at the same time... the kit would have a family, but they would leave with him and the kit grew on him ( he'd rather have Tetsaiga taken by his brother before admitting something about the kit thought)

Kagome felt a tad heartbroken too... Shippo was like a son to her... but she was happy for him to find a relative who was willing to let him live with him

Kirara felt sad too... she was beginning to think about making Shippo her mate since she had beginning to be very found of him (this will be explained this later)

Sakura felt happy for the blond loud-mouth ninja... he was beginning to have a family...something he had never had...

They kept walking the countryside when they encountered a all familiar scent...

Inuyasha: Naraku (in a growling manner)

Kagome step to the back taking the children with her... Naruto and Sakura however stepped forward on the front line to fight Naraku

Naruto: hey Inuyasha... who is this Naraku guy?

The monk answered in a solemn and dark speech

Miroku:Naraku is... no, was... a human at some point, in his human form he was called Onigumo a terrible bandit...he fell in love with a priestess named Kykyo ( at this point Inuyasha got even more angry) but because he was badly burned and disfigured he could not be able to confess his love to her... and despite that... he clinged to life just because of her... once she told him about the Hanyo Inuyasha... she told him that he would marry him since he was becoming a human thanks to the Shikon jewel... Onigumo must have felt hartbroken so he decided to give up his body to the demons... for the power to tear both of them apart... Onigumo then transformed himself into a hanyo called Naraku... he desguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kykyo... Kykyo thought she was betrayed by Inuyasha and with her dying strengh sealed Inuyasha to a tree until lady Kagome here unsealed him...

At this point Sakura was crying... this story was very sad... Naruto felt burning anger and rage...

Miroku: the rest of this tale will be told after this confrontation

Naraku was floating (Naraku perfect form) he seamed mighty confident with an evil smirk that would leave Orochimaru's to shame

Naraku: we meet again Inuyasha... and now it seams that you bought some brats to help you... how pitiful... it doesn't matter...

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**

His speech was cut short... multiple clones of Naruto came from nothing and began attacking Naraku

(normaly Inuyasha and company always waited for Naraku to taunt them but...)

Naruto1: you know?

Naruto2: people like you...!!!

Naruto3: really

Naruto4-10: piss me off!!!

Naruto:**UZUMAKI NARUTO NISEN RENDAN !!**

Naraku was taken offguard and trown unto the ground with an explosive force from the 2000 clones barrage

Inuyasha and company (minus Sakura) where shocked to see the blond's display of power and anger (the later was a tad shocking to Sakura...she has never seen him as angry as that before)

Naruto (the real one): you disgust me... you are nothing more than a shallow shell... there is nothing but hatred in you... because of jealousy you rip two people that loved each other apart... just to take it as your own...( tears of anger where forming...) why did you do this... could you have not simply tell her how you fell? A bastard like you doesn't deserve to live... I know someone like you... he is my first priority to kill when I get back... but he will wait... after I am trough with you... you will wish you where never born

Inuyasha:_ this brat is doing this? Just because he heard about my past?_

_Miroku: I never expected such power or ferocity from the child... but why did he charge at Naraku like that... he never done nothing to personally harm him or anyone around him..._

Sango_: this boy's heart is so pure... never wantintg anything but to do what is right..._

Shippo_: I knew Naruto-nisan was tough bad man oh man.. is he something else or what!_

Sakura had a smile on her face... a sweet smile... she had known Naruto for a long time... how brave and how idealistic he was... always helping people... bringing light where darkness was dominant

Inuyasha then unsheathed his sword and drew the Tetsaiga

then...

**WIND-SCAR!!!!**

an attack of air came rushing to Naraku...who simply received it...

his body dissapeared in the light...traced of his flesh where everywhere

(from everywhere)

"My my ... you are all so strong... but the thing I care for... is not Kykyo... but to destroy you Inuyasha... in body and soul!!!"

A spear-like tentacle came rushing to Kagome

it seamed like an eternity... but in reality it only lasted a blink... just seconds...

it pierced trough Kagome's chest, she fell back toward the ground... Naraku disappeared after the deed laughing evily

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!

she fell to the floor lifeless...or so they thought...

Sakura: Kagome was never there... I used the Kawamiri no jutsu on her because I thought she might be the prime target of that... thing

Kagome was nearby in a bush she was safe from harm as she was rendered uncouncious by a genjutsu cast by Sakura.

Kagome was still sleepy till Sakura used her hand-seals

Sakura: Kai release!!

Kagome awakens from her slumber...

Inuyasha: what happened I saw Kagome die a minute ago!!!

Genjutsu

All(minus Sakura and shipo): uh?

Naruto: Sakura probably smelled that something like this might come up and she replaced the real Kagome with an Illusion right? (he smiled at the kunoichi)

Sakura had always loved Sauske... her heart belonged to him...

Sakura: _why is it now that I fell..to be with Naruto?_

Sakura being infatuated with Naruto... time goes by but it leaves its marks... subtle yes, but still marks

Naruto however had devoid himself of all feelings of love towards her... he saw her as a sister figure... a smart and noble sister... he had changed his feelings towards her...perhaps because that is why he had a small crush on her on the begening

(scene change)

Kakashi was holding the world famous orange book... Icha Icha paradise and reading it as they walk trough a forest infested with demons...(hey a man has to make priorities right?)

Kykyo's soul collectors brough her the souls she needed to keep surviving on this realm of life... but Kakashi was still troubled by those ell like things... what where those things... what where the orbs...and what was her plan...

(scene change)

The ninken was running at top speed trough feudal Japan... he discovered a few demons of minor inconvenience that he dispatched quickly... his intended target was close by... He would not fail this mission

That nice smell of Ichiharu's Ramens was going to the ninja dog's nostril

WOFF WOFF!!!

The ninja dog saw then his intended target... a blond haired orange outfit... Naruto...

The dog speed up to catch to him he then bite his butt

Naruto: Get off me you dumb mut!!!

the dog had a good grip on Naruto's posterior and Inuyasha simple laughted out loud about the situation...

Sakura saw that the dog was wearing black glasses and remembered that dog from the Land of the mist... It was Kakashi's summon...

Sakura: Naruto... look... is from Kakashi (she took the note from the dog's belt)

(note on Kakashi's voice)

To Naruto and Sakura, I hope this message has finally reached you hands, I am a bit lost so I am searching for you. I meet with a young priestess who was willing to help me by guiding us trough this territory...I hope you guys have Gaara with you... I have his two siblings safe and sound as well... Please take care...

Ps... For Naruto's fault I will be giving you exercises from Hell courtesy of Anko

Naruto and Sakura shivered at the mention of her... she was a regular S&M

The original Inuyasha crew was surprised that the gray dog disappeared after the smoke cleared out...

Naruto the put the note in his pocket and marched forward...

Naruto: Well? What are you all waiting for?!!! Let's move out!!!!

Inuyasha: uhmm... I like that attitude kid lets go everyone

---------------------------------------End of chapter--------------------------------

Well I hope you like the story so far... by it will come with more action and mystery and suspense and (doubt it but possible) great cliffhangers...

I hope i did not got to out of character with the character... please Read and review!!!

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Notice: thank you for all the reviews... I feel empowered thanks to them (to bad the other stories had only bad reviews... well anyways this will not be a harem story... Naruto will grow feelings towards the pink haired girl once more and for Kagome as well... there will be some romance and some other girl diggin into Naruto's heart but whom they are even I don't know

OF FOXES AND DOGS

Seshomaru was in the forest with Rin when he heard the explosion...

he felt the coalition of powers he never seen...

He identified two of the smells... one was from the dead priestess Kykyo, the other came from the wolf demon Koga... the other three scents he could not identify...

Koga's scent then was fading as the wolf demon speed away from them...

He decided to go away, since ningens where just useless to his own opinion

Rin however had other plans on her head

she was scouting to see if she could find some flowers to bring to Lord Sesshomaru

Kakashi: it seams we have company

the three shinobis where ready to attack when they saw a cute little girl appear from the bushes

Rin: oh? I am sorry did I disturb you?

Kakashi smiled and pated the little girl

Kakashi: hey little girl... why are you here all alone... this place is dangerous for someone like you to be alone in

Rin: oh... I am not alone, Lord Sesshomaru is always nearby to protect me

The priestess reacted at the name...

_Sesshomaru uh?_

Rin was colecting more flowers as Kakashi's new team rested a new demon appeared from nowhere

Huge ass demon: Hehehehehehe... so this is the human whom Sesshomaru has an attachment to... Naraku promissed a sacred jewel shard for her so you are coming along little girl!!!

Rin wa captured by this demon ( as a reference search for images on "Dante's Inferno") the demon laughed at the defenseless prey... he was taking flight...

then from nowhere a whip that was made of a green-ish light hit the demon... Kakshi having sensed another presence... he concluded to do nothing

H.A.D(Huge ass demon): Who is there?!!!

Sesshomaru step forward in an elegant fashion... Tenmari saw he was rather good looking and Kankuro was taking notes on the outfit (yeah...chicks did the fluff)

Sesshomaru: send this message to Naraku... next time his head will be mine...

After that... without any emotions... he cut the other demon's right arm...

the demon then angered... he decided to be stupid big duh) and attack Sesshomaru

H.A.D: DEMONIC HELLISH DARK FLAMES!!!!

The attack hit Sesshomaru head-on... but being that Sessomaru was such a higher demon he was unscathed

The demon was surprised that such a puny looking demon was able to resist an attack that uses Hell's own flames

Sesshomaru: pathetic really

he unsheated his sword Tenseiga... he vanished... he moved way to fast for even Kakashi to see... then Sesshomaru cut the air and opened the gateway to hell...sending the demon through it... the Meidou-Seki in perfect circle

He then took Rin...

Sesshomaru: is time to go Rin ( he said in a very cold way)

Kakashi eyed this person... this Sesshomaru character was very dangerous... but why is that girl so attached to him?

Before he had any time to react Sesshomaru was gone...

Rin: wait for me Lord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: if you are looking for Inuyasha lady Kykyo I suggest you head west...

with that much said he disappeared wit Rin on his arms...

Kakashi: care to elaborate lady Kykyo?

Kykyo then spun her tale (you know two dramatic lovers then thorn appart by the bitter sting of betrayal thought in this case no betrayal was done by either party Kakashi said as he was staring at Kykyo's eyes)

After being informed of everything... (including Naraku) Temari and Kankuro shuddered... this Naraku person was worst than Gaara after his transformation... since he retained his mind... that made him more dangerous

Kakashi then took the orange book and began reading anew...much to the discomfort of Temari and Kykyo

(scence change Naruto's realm... inside a cave... inside a dark room)

2 red eyes with 3 tome signs stare at the door a young man is waiting for something...

Young man: Orochimaru... (the voice trailed off) i desire strength and nothing more... I need more Jutsu... teach me more (his voice was that of a snarling manner)

Orochimaru: Yesss... I will teach you more in due time (the voice was like a slithering serpent)

he left the room with his yellow eyes... shining in the dark room...

Orochimaru: Honestly Kabuto... this kid sometimes can be very scary...

the young man adressed as Kabuto merly smirked as he returned to his lab to make some new medicine for Orochimaru

Orochimaru: _ Soon Uchiha Sasuke...soon_

(scene change... same world... Konoha village, Hokage tower, inside the Hokage's room)

Tsunade was really drunk... she has been drinking herself to oblivion at least 2 times a week... without Naruto she felt empty, for her Naruto was something akin to a little brother... she has lost someone precious to her...thought not dead, she knew she could not find him in here... wherever he went she hoped he was doing fine

with that said she began to empty her 20th bottle of Sake

A man with a long white hair was on the window-stand... he observed as Tsunade was on her drinking once more...

Yiraiya: Oi Tsunade... if you keep drinking like this you are gonna kill yourself...

The women in question was sound asleep... passed out from to much alcohol...

Yiraiya: Oi you... yes you pointing towards the girl with the pig (don't know her name)...hide all alcohol from her... for 2 weeks... do it no matter what Tsunade says... you got it?

The girl shivered at the thought of an angry Tsunade...

the girl nodded as she quickly took all the sake in the room ( and found around 30 secret stash compartments around the desk of the drunk in question)

Yiraiya:_ Naruto you have to come back to us safe and sound... _ he began crying... _ i can take this woman attacking me for no reason whatsoever_

_my body can't take much punishment_

(scence change, Japan feudal era)

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku where in the plains resting and eating some of the "modern age food" Kagome had brought

Naruto (being Naruto) picked Ramen

Shippo was on Kagome's lap... he always felt so secure on her lap... he loved Kagome as a mother figure. She was there when his father was killed... she was there when it was raining she was there when he was sad... he found a mother in Kagome (thought technically speaking Shippo is way older than Kagome)

Kagome gently picked Shippo and put him on the grass... she had to go home to study (grumbling from Inuyasha and some whining from Shippo)

They all went into the Bone eaters well... to see Kagome off, as Kagome jumped in a light was seen... Naruto looked into the well... she had vanished...

Idea...forming...thoughts connecting...

Sakura saw Naruto and both nodded...

they jumped into the well...

Naruto and Sakura vanished as well...

(japan modern times)

Off... ouch!!

Naruto landed on his back while Sakura landed on top of him.. ( think in a sexy scene)... Sakura eyes connected with his... her eyes where gleaming with passion (thought Naruto's brain could not figure this out) she leaned forward... her face being in a slight colored red, she was close, she passed out of exhaustion as so did Naruto...

tick tick tick tick

20 minutes after Naruto woke up to find Sakura on to of him (fortunately she was decent) Naruto then carries Sakura on a bridal style and jumped out of the well

he scanned his surroundings none seamed familiar...

they where on another world all alone...

Naruto's nose perked a bit... he detected a familiar scent... Kagome's scent... he carried Sakura all the way to the house... that was behind the main temple

Kagome was shocked to see Naruto with Sakura in this time period, she thought only Inuyasha and herself could travel using the well

she let the both ninja in... they both where very tired...

Sakura was having a dream let's see what she was dreaming okay?

(scene change... Sakura's dream realm)

you see the back of two boys... one had a blue shirt with the symbol of a fan... the top part red the bottom white... an Uchiha... the other was a boy... blond hair...orange jacket... both had their back at her... when Sakura tried to reach the Uchiha...he vanished with the wind... Sakura was crying as he felt the hand of Naruto touching her shoulder... he was crying too... when Sakura tried to hold him in her arms, she couldn't... Naruto stopped her... he gave her a kiss on her forehead... as he left.. Sakura was all alone again...

a fox came out... it was golden fox... little and cute she decided to cuddle him...

the fox in turn wiped her tears away with his bushy tail... the fox bit her hand... gently... and pushed her forward to where Naruto and the Uchiha boy went... the fox walked alongside her into the darkness... she was not alone... Naruto's presence was with her... if he was not in body he was in spirit... she felt bad for being mean to Naruto...

darkness turned to light

at the end of her trek she found Naruto and the Uchiha kid... both tending their hand towards her with a smile on their faces Kakashi was behind both of them with a smile behind his mask...

Sakura woke up... she was feeling exhausted and did not know where she was.. Naruto came over and explained to her the situation

Naruto: for what I could gather we are still in the same world... the only difference is that we where displaced in time due to the well's powers... we can go back to the Inuyasha and the others are... but it does not lead to our world

Kagome stepped in... she could feel the mixed feelings Sakura had in her... being how Kagome had the with Inuyasha... unsure that if he loved her or Kykyo

Kagome: Naruto do you mind if I steal Sakura from you for a second?

Kagome took Sakura to the bath with her to take a refreshing bath one that both of them found long overdue... they where giggling as they shared their own stories

Sota... Kagome's brother came down and found Naruto and saw his 5 tails waging them as he heard the two girls

Sota: wow... are you a yoko?

Naruto was a bit taken back... what was he now? Was he a demon or a human? Or was he a half demon... he was not sure...

Naruto: I really don't know what I am... but I can tell you this... I am a ninja

his smile was broad...as a fox like smile

Sota's eyes grew large...

Sota: a ninja? Are you good?

Naruto's chest puffed

Naruto: yeah I am the best there is... one day I am gonna become the leader of my village so I can protect everyone

(scene change... the bath tub Kagome's house)

Sakura told her all of the adventures they had... the Chuning exams... how Naruto managed to defeat Gaara who was at that time a psychotic killer... bent in determining his existence at the cost of killing people... how Naruto and Sasuke fought on the Valley... how Sasuke tried to kill Naruto... how Naruto was treated on the village...

Kagome felt sad for the little kid... he obviously needed some maternal love... someone to tell him how good and how great he is and how great he could become...

After their bath they found Sota and Naruto on a conversation about ninjas

and Naruto's world... about his techniques and about the people he cared about

Sota: you like this Sakura girl?

Naruto had a strange look on his eyes... as if looking into the past...

Naruto: I once had feelings for her... but she has someone who could be better than me for her... I mean... I don't belong to any clan... I have no money... just enough to get me by... I am shunned by most of the villagers... what will happen to Sakura? She would receive the same hatred from them as wel... No... is better this way ( his voice trailed off...)

Sakura and Kagome: ( in a soft whisper): Naruto...

Sota apologized to him... making him remember those things... no one not even a kid should be trough all that.

Naruto sat on the couch and turned the TV on... he wanted to see the changes on the world...

Tall buildings... science growth... more than 200+ channels

Naruto:... wow... so many channels this is so cool!!!

Sakura and Kagome walked the stairs up to her room... the two girls will share their room and Naruto will share with Sota...

All of them changed into their sleeping nighties...

Sakura and Naruto both then say their respective good night to each other and the rest...

(scene change... Sota's room)

Sota:Hey Naruto... think you can teach me some of your techniques?

Naruto smiled...

Naruto: I can't teach you anything of my techniques... but I can help you train on your own body so you can do your own techniques

saying this he ruffled the kid's hair...

Naruto: I will teach you something cool thought

Naruto and Sota fell asleep

(scene change Feudal era)

Gaara was with Inuyasha, both of them having killed many persons/demons

they had something in common... they had someone who recognized them... Gaara had Naruto... Inuyasha had Kykyo... and Kagome... whereas the young jinchinkuri had no one to love... he had someone who treated him with some sort of... humanity...he was happy with that...

Inuyasha's woes came from this relation ship... Kagome-Kykyo... Kykyo-Kagome... one wanted him dead... but it was his first love... the other wanted him to be happy and nothing more...

Sango had slapped the monk... he introduced himself to Gaara

Miroku: hello... my name is Miroku... I am please to meet you...?

Gaara: Gaara... my name is Gaara

Miroku was a bit taken by this guy... his eyes where cold... he was reminded of someone...

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Hello... Inuyasha

Gaara observed the one called Sesshomaru... this person was powerful

Gaara: Inuyasha... let me be his opponent

Inuyasha just peft... Gaara stood still... waiting for Sesshomaru to attack him

Sesshomaru does not like humans (other than Rin)... he attack with his whip

The attack was powerful, it made a crater on the ground... Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo had to take cover...

Gaara was covered with a sand cocoon... he was unharmed... Sesshomaru then speed up to hit the boy in his chest... the sand blocked his attacks...

Sesshomaru was loosing his cool... how does this human control that sand?

Sesshomaru pulled his sword the Tensaiga... he was going for the kill...

Gaara's sand transformed into an arm and grab-hold on Sesshomaru... he was then trown into a boulder... Sesshomaru... the unbeatable demon dog was just trown by a mere human child...

His eyes turned red... his youkai power was at full... bloodlust filled the air... shippo , Sango and Kirara where trembling...

Gaara however was peaceful... calm and collected... all of Sesshomaru's attacks where dismissed with the sand...

Sesshomaru: _The sand is used to defend as well as to attack but I am certain that he can't do both of them at once_

He struck a blow... it went trought Gaara's chest... he was suposed to feel the warm of his blood... it was empty... an attack came from behind Sesshomaru

Gaara: leave

Sesshomaru turn tail and left...

Sesshomaru:_ interesting kid... perhaps humans are not so useless after all_

Inuyasha was dumbstruck... Sango and Miroku where impressed...Shippo as well...

Inuyasha: what are you?

Gaara did not answer... for a second it seamed as he would kill them... then

Gaara:... I am just like Naruto... that is all you need to know...

(scene change)

Sesshomaru was found by Jaken... he was injured

Jaken: My Lord!!! who was that injured so? Let me at him

his comment was received by a fist on his head...

Sesshomaru smiled...

Jaken feared that smile... he often asked Sesshomaru to hit him rather than smile like that.. it gave him the shivers

(scene change... Japan... future... Kagome's house...)

Kagome woke up early...she had school that day and so did Sota... Naruto and Sakura where the only ones left on the house... Sakura was only wearing her undies and a shirt... Naruto had his pajama on... he saw Sakura and Sakura saw him... his eyes lingered on her face...old feelings came to surface... his face turned red and turned around...

Naruto: erm.. Sakura...

Sakura was oblivious... then she looked down... she turned red

Sakura: Kyaaa!!!! (a shameful scream)

Naruto washed himself and changed his clothing... Sakura did the same

They had all the time in the world... Sakura seamed tense around him and a bit blushing (Naruto not noticing the later)

Sakura was tense... years of yearning someone whom she never could get even close too...

Sakura (getting closer and in all fours) Naruto... come a little closer

Sakura and Naruto where getting closer... then...

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!?

Sakura and Naruto fell into the floor... Inuyasha was looking for Kagome

Sakura was red as a beet... Naruto was confused...

Naruto:..._ what the hell I was doing?_(as in a question... he was entranced and did not know what he was doing)

Sakura just looked at Inuyasha... she was furious but not going to hit the half demon...

Sakura was depressed... it was working all well until he had to butt in...

Inuyasha left to find Kagome at her school

Naruto picked himself up... he offered his help to Sakura ...she looked up... the blond kid was smiling at her...a sweet smile...

Naruto: come on Sakura ... get up... he extended his hand towards her...

After all said and done... Naruto asked to Sakura if she wanted to explore this new world... or time, being the case...

Naruto where off... a lot of people where looking at Sakura and Naruto

person1: gaijins everywhere

person2: dunno but the girl looks kinda cute

person3: and that boy? He looks allright to me

murmur murmur

Person4: does he have 5 tails?

Person5: most be a cosplayer

Person6: they look way to real... is freaky

Naruto and Sakura went to Kagome's school... (they followed the trail she left scent that is)

Naruto focused his chakra unto his feet and began walking the wall... as well as Sakura... they found Kagome... Inuyasha was on a nearby tree contemplating Kagome...

Naruto then jumped unto the tree he too was watching Kagome... but not with the same eyes as Inuyasha... his where lonesome... Inuyasha where they eyes of something he could never reach...

Sakura watched Kagome... all the work she was given... and what she had to keep up on the Feudal era... it was really a miracle that Kagome had no nervous breakdown...

Sakura then decided she was bored... the both went in the building

Naruto and Sakura:Henge no justsu!

Both Naruto and Sakura now where wearing they respective fuku and gakuran both of them entered into the school premises...

Both of them used genjutsu on the teacher and walked in... The teacher began to introduce them both

Teacher: good morning students... I wish you to welcome these two foreign exchange students to our school... please introduce yourselves...

The blond hare boy came up front... all the girls where looking at him... his headband fluffed with the air and his eyes where of deep sapphire...

Naruto: My name is Uzumaki Naruto... I am 15, I am from America

(this was discussed with Sakura after reading a few magazines Kagome had about lifestyles in other countries... and Naruto fitted in with the "american" look... a blond blue eyed boy) it is nice to meet you...

next was a girl with pink hair... her eyes where a deep green... they looked like jewels... her eyes where filled with beauty

She walked into the front... she introduced herself

Sakura: Good morning, my name is Sakura, I am 15 and I am from America as well

the teacher then order them to go to the desks(each one sat on a desk next to Kagome, one on her left, one on her right)

Naruto smyled at her at her

Kagome:_Naruto!!? what is he doing here..._she looks out of the window _Inuyasha is here as well.. oh my god... I hope none sees him_

Inuyasha was looking at her... and he looked at the kid as well... they both had something in common...they both longed for a longtime companion.

they both had a difficult upbringing... they both where hated and feared

he decided to leave and go back to Sango and Miroku, he was bored anyways

Naruto had some problems... he did not know anything of this stuff... he asked the teacher if he could go to the restroom...

as he walked in the hallway he formed his plan...

he went into the restroom and did a cross signal

Naruto: Kagebunshin no jutsu!!!

10 clones appeared and he game them their tasks... one shall read geometry while the other one read English and the other one did science

Naruto(original)Yosh.!!!.. go to the roof and start reading till you memorise it all... ready? GO!!!

all of the clones disappeared they all went to the roof with their respective books

(on the roof)

Naruto clone 1: so how is it supposed to be?

Naruto clone 2: the hypotenuse thing goes here right... and then you use the formula on the back of the book

Naruto clone 3: so this is the word for arigato?

Naruto clone 9 and 10: this is gonna take a while (sweat drop)

(back to Naruto, Kagome and Sakura)

Naruot having spend all the time asleep on is desk is watched by Sakura and Kagome... Sakura deducted that he was using his shadow clone to study while Kagome was invidious of the blond's ability... he was like a human knowledge sponge...

at lunch time Naruto and Sakura where starving. The bond was starving because he had not eaten anything and his clones where still studying...and Sakura was hungry because she has been on a diet...again...

The lunchroom was filled with lots of murmurs and whispers

the boys where whispering about Naruto being a lucky dog... others cursing him... the girls did the same with Sakura

Kagome Sat with her school friends and Naruto and Sakura followed her... they knew nobody in here but her

Kagome,Yuka, Eri and Ayumi sat down with Naruto and Sakura on the same table and began a nice friendly chatter

Yuka: Kagome... what about your boyfriend?

Kagome blushed in an intense shade of red

Yuka: yeah you should drop that guy he is no good... he is very violent and jealous...

Naruto: You mean... Inuyasha?

Ayumi: I don't know... he seamed like a nice guy to me... remember when we meet for the first time with him?

Eri: yeah... he also did have that rare hair color... he said he was born like that... it looks good on him though

Hojo was able to overhear the conversation and sat close to Naruto and Kagome

Hojo then introduced himself to Naruto and Sakura...

Naruto:_he seams like a nice guy... I would love to hang out with him_

Sakura thoughts where loosely the same, they both where arguing about something about Inuyasha and Hojo's concern for her wheel-being

after lunch was over the clones finished memorizing the whole book and with the order done they disappeared with a loud bang sound

Naruto received all the info from the clones but had to go to the nursery (because of information being processed to his brain was to much to take all at once) nevertheless he had acquired the knowledge and would be at a par with the best student of this school...

Sakura: you are so lucky you have so much chakra to do so many clones...

Naruto: you should try it... you get more work done in less time

after classes they headed to a nearby burger place... Naruto and Sakura never seen a hamburger and asked Kagome if she could order for them

Naruto go a double burger with cheese and bacon and some fries and Sakura got a light salad some fries and bottled water

they where all happily eating and enjoying and having fun and sharing some stories about heir own adventures Naruto and Sakura had been... Naruto's training with Jiraiya... whom Kagome said he could be Miroku's analog

they had a few laughs and after eating decided to go home...

Naruto: home...

---------------------------------------End of chapter------------------------------------


End file.
